


La prima volta

by ladymacbeth77



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episodio precedente alla guerra di Troia. Il primo incontro tra Paride ed Ettore, descritto da Cassandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La prima volta

La prima volta che vidi Paride capii che sarebbe stata la rovina di Troia. E di Ettore.  
Eravamo fratelli, ma il giorno che si presentò a palazzo per me era solo un estraneo. Non eravamo cresciuti insieme, provenivamo da ambienti diversi. Io, Cassandra, ero una principessa troiana e avevo avuto un’infanzia privilegiata a corte. Lui, invece, era un pastore ed aveva trascorso tutta la sua vita in mezzo alle pecore e alle capre, fino a quando tre dee non l’avevano scelto come giudice di un loro capriccio.  
Tornò a Troia a reclamare ciò che gli spettava e nostro padre, il vecchio e saggio Priamo, sembrò dimenticare il motivo per cui lo aveva messo a morte appena nato. Il presagio di sventura era stato cancellato dalla sua mente a causa della bellezza di Paride. Perché non si poteva negare che mio fratello fosse bello, con quei suoi occhi azzurri, i suoi lunghi capelli biondi e il suo corpo sottile e aggraziato. Il suo fascino era tale da non lasciare indifferente nessuno, uomo o donna che fosse. Forse anche questo era opera di Afrodite, la dea che egli aveva scelto come la più bella e che da allora lo proteggeva.  
Io stessa, votata alla verginità, ebbi un fremito quando il suo sguardo si posò su di me. E rimasi delusa quando compresi che stava guardando dietro le mie spalle. Mi voltai e vidi Ettore rabbrividire come me, gli occhi scuri fissi in quelli di Paride, la mano che stringeva convulsamente l’elsa della spada. Il mio forte fratello, colui che sarebbe diventato il terrore degli Achei, stava cadendo vittima dell’incanto più vecchio dell’umanità. La scarica erotica che intercorse tra i loro sguardi fu talmente forte che l’avvertii anch’io e ne rimasi folgorata.  
Forse fu per questo, o forse per un altro subdolo scherzo della Dea, che mi trovai a seguire di nascosto i loro passi nei corridoi silenziosi del palazzo. Riuscii ad entrare nelle stanze di mio fratello, senza che nessuno di loro mi vedesse, e mi nascosi dietro una tenda, guardando curiosa tutto quello che stava accadendo.  
A voi chiedo perdono della mia indiscrezione, così lontana dalla mia vera natura. Posso solo giustificarmi dicendo che non ero me stessa in quel momento; una strana sensazione mi spingeva a vedere quello che i miei due fratelli stavano per compiere in quel luogo, dimentichi di Andromaca, la promessa sposa che aspettava anelante le nozze, e di Elena, la donna più bella del mondo che ancora non sapeva il destino che l’attendeva.  
Vidi Ettore strappare con violenza l’umile tunica di Paride, lo vidi avventarsi sul suo corpo come un’aquila sulla preda. Sussultai nel constatare quanto fossero diversi: il corpo del figlio primogenito, muscoloso e abbronzato, temprato da anni di lotta e di esercizio fisico, s’imponeva su quello morbido e candido dell’altro, così femmineo. Avevo quasi paura che lo schiacciasse con la sua mole, ma Paride non sembrava temere niente da lui. Continuò a sorridere mentre Ettore lo accarezzava e gli baciava la pelle del petto. Intrecciò le dita tra i suoi capelli e continuò ad osservarlo, sussurrandogli parole che all’inizio non riuscii a sentire.  
“Ettore, fratello mio…” udii quando le mie orecchie decifrarono quel mormorio. “Ti ho aspettato così a lungo…”  
Vidi il fiero generale troiano inginocchiato davanti all’umile pastore mentre accoglieva il sesso nella sua bocca. Un altro brivido mi percorse il corpo, ma stavolta non era dovuto al piacere della carne. Era la consapevolezza di vedere compiersi la profezia davanti ai miei occhi. Ettore acconsentiva ai piani degli Dei: non avrebbe fatto nulla per impedire quella follia e questo sarebbe stata la rovina per lui e per tutti noi.  
Fui tentata di spostare la tenda e di correre verso di loro per impedire la distruzione che gravava sulle nostre teste, ma una forza divina mi teneva addossata a quel muro, incapace di proferire parola.  
Vidi Paride sdraiarsi sul pavimento, invitando Ettore a raggiungerlo. E il soldato obbedì, sistemandosi tra le sue gambe aperte. Vidi il suo membro penetrare nella giovane carne del pastore, facendolo mugolare di piacere. Sentii le parole che il mio fratello maggiore riusciva a pronunciare tra un gemito e l’altro, parole che presto avrebbe destinato ad Andromaca durante la loro prima notte.  
Fu un amplesso selvaggio, interminabile. Ettore possedette Paride più e più volte, finché non furono entrambi troppo stanchi anche per parlare. Solo allora il primogenito si chinò sul giovane, baciandolo con tenerezza per poi avvicinare la sua bocca all’orecchio. Malgrado la distanza che c’era tra noi, riuscii a sentire quel sussurro amplificato dal silenzio della stanza.  
“Ti amo, Paride. Farò tutto ciò che vuoi, la mia vita è nelle tue mani.”  
Con quelle parole il destino di Troia fu segnato per sempre.


End file.
